Power Rangers Space Galaxy
Power Rangers Space Galaxy is the 41th season of Power Rangers. It's based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot In the year 20XX, the Gravastar organization have conquered space, invading incountable planets across the cosmos, including Earth. In response, an insurgent force called "Rebellion" is established and gathers nine alien warriors from across the galaxy who are chosen by the Legendary Power Globes, magical stones with the power of the constellations, to become the Space Galaxy Rangers; The humanoids Tristan, Lane, Marvin, Tara,Lucy and Ricky, the wolf-man Ruthless, the mechanical lifeform Jasper, and the android Tyler . Once assembled, the Space Galaxy Rangers decide to start their campaign against Gravastar by liberating Earth, as they are suspicious of why the planet is so heavily guarded by their forces. The team later gains three other members; their commander, the dragon-like alien Darco, a young girl from Earth called Mindy Howards, and Henry Stevens, a legendary hero who defeated Gravastar 300 years ago and was put to sleep until he is reawakened by the other Space Galaxy Rangers. Rangers Allies *Jack Flash *Commander Arcas Other Power Riders *Nurit Seaver Power Rangers *Power Rangers Beast Craft *Power Rangers Ninja Fury Villains Arsenal * Star Blaster *Dragon Morpher *Phoenix Arms *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword **Scorpio Spear **Lupus Claw **Scale Crossbow **Bull Axe **Ophiucus Sickle ** Chamaeleon Point **Aquila Shot **Dorado Slasher **Rollette Zords *Galaxy Voyager Megazord **Lion Voyager **Wolf Voyager **Taurus Voyager **Chameleon Voyager **Swordfish Voyager *Dragon Voyager Megazord **Dragon Voyager **Scorpion Voyager **Bear Voyager *Phoenix Voyager Megazord **Phoenix Station **Phoenix Base **Phoenix Voyager *Libra Voyager *Snake-Charmer Voyager *Eagle Voyager Episodes 1.The Shooting Stars: To liberate the universe from the Gravastar's occupation, Tyler, Tara and Ricky, three members of the Space Galaxy Rangers search around space for the six other individuals chosen by the power of the Power Orbs to join their cause. Their quest leads them to meet Tristan, a space traveler and Ruthless, a wolf-man whose entire clan was decimated by Gravastar who also transform into Space Galaxy Rangers once they unlock the powers of their own Orbs as well. 2.Gold and Silver Actions: While looking for the four other Rangers, Tristan and his friends come across Jasper and Marvin Cipes, a duo of thieves, just as Eridon, one of the Kros from Gravastar is hot on their trail. 3.The Needle Scorpion: After meeting their Commander Darco, Tristan and the others find the 8th Ranger, Lane. But Lane refuses to join their side and attacks them instead. 4.The Dreaming Eagle: Lucy, the girlfriend of Tristan/the pilot of the Rangers' ship, dreams of fighting by their side to save the galaxy. Little does she know that her dream is closer to becoming reality than she could ever guess.However,Ricky and the others believe Lucy’s dreams are dangerous and oppose them, but Tristan thinks otherwise. 5.All 9 Assembled: With eight members in their team, the Rangers confront Eridon and Lane. In the occasion, Lane reveals his true side and joins the Rangers against Gravastar. 6.Dancing Star: Now with the team complete, the Rangers decide to start their campaign to liberate the universe with Earth. Tristan obtains the Pegasus Orb that grants him a special armor. However, he fails to control it and the team takes part in a rather unusual training routine to help him master it as they encounter the powerful Squidious and Octorina. 7.Golden Birthday: The Rangers face a new enemy that restricts birthday celebrations, and Tristan uses a unique Orb to call for some special help. 8.Darco's Secret pt 1: Darco sends the Rangers to wipe out five enemy outposts at once. Meanwhile, Ricky decides to help the population's suffering with his cooking. But when Squidious and Octorina appear, Darco himself intervenes just in time to everyone's surprise. 9.Darco's Secret pt 2: Ricky is captured by Squidious and Octorina, and Darco, having finally perfected his transformation into a Ranger, joins the others to rescue him. 10.Girl Who Cried Star: As the other Rangers face a crisis when the Orien goes haywire, Tristan takes Mindy back to Earth, but when they are attacked by the enemy, Commander Arcas' spirit appears to them, and after witnessing Mindy's true determination to protect the world, grants her the power to fight as the 11th Ranger. 11.The Unfortunate Lion: Darco informs the other Rangers of their next move, which is to assemble three special Globes that together, unlock the power of the legendary spaceship "Argos", necessary to bring down Gravastar. However, Tristan has an unusual string of bad luck and trying to prove himself despite that, he confronts Squidious and the revived Octorina alone. 12.The All-Stars: Squidious has stolen the Deck Orb from the Rangers! The Rangers fight to get it back, but cannot surpass Squidious' tricky ability designed to avoid their attacks! Draco comes up with an interesting hypothesis that could explain Squidious' chain of attacks. He wants the Rangers to fight him again to see if he is correct. The 11 Rangers fight, in order to defeat Squidious, and recapture the Deck Globe. 5 people were chosen to get sent down as the team, but this time Tristan was not chosen. It was the first time since he became a Ranger. 13.Unexpected Scorpion: After reclaiming the Deck Globe, the Rangers must wait for the Compass Globe to recharge in order to look for the next piece of the Argos and take their time continuing with their campaign against Gravastar's forces on Earth. However, their next enemy is Scorpius, the General of the Scorpio System and Lane's older brother, who uses his poison to transform his victims into zombies. 14.Dancing Castle: With Lane and Tyler looking for Scorpius and Mindy temporarily absent for training, the other Rangers' next mission is to rescue the people imprisoned at the Space Dragon Castle. Ruthless, who is upset because he has not been chosen for deployment lately, has his wish granted when the Roulette selects him to join the Palace's infiltration team. 15.Water Planet Savior: The Rangers track down the location of the Sail Globe, one of the components of Argos, on Planet Vila, whose people are suffering with the pollution caused by Gravastar. Meanwhile, Lane finally comes face to face with his brother. 16.' Brother Reunion': Lane and Tyler are eager to settle their scores with Scorpius, but he approaches Lane instead and tells him that he is working inside Gravastar to kill Jark Armage instead. Lane agrees to listen to him, unaware of his true intentions. 17.Lighting Dome of Darkness: Lane accompanies Tyler who was heavily damaged while protecting him from Scorpius for repairs. Meanwhile, the others have a hard time against a new enemy that can't be seen, until Tristan obtains a new, powerful Globe to fight back. 18.Emergency! Space Heroes: Octorina steals the Compass Globe, that is necessary to find the final piece of Argos and the Rangers give chase, encountering Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G and Jack Landors and the other S.P.D Rangers along the way. 19.The Elf Planet: The Rangers set out to look for the Keel Globe on Planet Raina, but Scorpius steals it and they must fight him for its possession. 20.Brother Showdown: Lane returns to Earth to confront Scorpius alone but ends up controlled by his poison. Mindy also returns and joins the other Rangers to help him. 21.End of Scorpius,Legendary Warrior Has Awakened:The Rangers have their decisive battle against Scorpius, and finally assemble the three Argo Globes, gaining a new and powerful ally. 22.Legendary Savior's True Character: After being brought back to life, Henry Stevens declares that the other Rangers had accomplished their duty and must leave the rest to him. However, Tristan and the others refuse to comply. 23.Three Invader Counterattack: 24.Red Friction: Henry hijacks a Gravastar station to declare to the whole universe that he will defeat Jark Armage once more. However, when he ends up risking civilians' lives, Tristan loses his patience towards him. 25.The Fighting Shield: With several Rangers captured by Gravastar , Tristan and Henry must settle their differences and work together to rescue them. 26.Girl's Determination: Now with the 12 member team working together, the Rangers set to Planet Versity to reclaim a new Globe that allows them to travel through time. Once arriving there, Mindy has an unexpected encounter with her mother. 27.Dark Metal Arises: The Rangers take a day off to have some barbecue, when Akanba, one of the Shoguns, approaches Marvin and transforms him into an evil servant of hers. 28.Orien Invaders: While Tristan, Jasper, Tara, Ruthless and Mindy stay in the present to rescue Marvin from Akanba's influence, while Darco and the others travel to the past to discover Jark Armage's secret, where they must deal with a group of trespassers aboard the Orien. 29.Best Friends Breakup: Jasper finds Marvin, determined to risk himself to bring his friend back to senses. Meanwhile, Henry and his group arrive at the past, seeking to learn what actually happened after his final battle against Jark Armage. 30.Strongest Warrior:Tristan finds a wrecked Orien in the present and sets for the past to discover what happened to Darco and the others. 31.White Lights: Tristan and co. at last discover the truth about Jark Armage, and Tristan, armed with a new Globe that bestows him the power of Orion, confronts him head on. 32.Silver Recovery: Despite Jark Armage was apparently destroyed in the past, the present has not changed at all, and the Rangers confront Akanba to release Marvin from her control. 33.Orien,For Eternity: Marvin's back on the team and the information he got when he was under Akanba's control may lead them to Jark Armage. However, the Rangers also discover, much to their grief, that the Orion is damaged beyond repair, just when Ruga, the third of the Shoguns makes his move. Meanwhile, Lucy is heartbroken over the repairs so Tristan tries to cheer her up. 34.Launch! Orion Battlezord: The Orien Spaceship meets its inevitable end! The Rangers are saddened by their loss of the Orien, but they are still resolute in freeing the universe, even without the Orien. 35.Masked Warrior Appears : The Rangers have obtained a new spaceship and Darco returned, but they have no clue of what happened to Tyler. Just when Kruga attacks the Rangers with an android resembling him, a mysterious warrior appears to help them. 36.School and Equations: 37.Green Talent Star: The Rangers are reunited again and they set out for the Crux System to confront Jark Armage. On the way there, they decide to infiltrate a competition held by Jack Flash, known as the greatest artist in the universe, to learn about his possible connection with Gravastar. 38.The Sleeping Legend: Still surprised with the recent revelations about Jark Armage, the Rangers depart to answer a distress signal from Planet Andresia, where Tristan was raised. 39.Like Father, Like Son: Tristan learns from his foster father that his father, King Islan has joined Gravastar , and sets for his birthplace, Planet Zodiac to confirm it. 40. Galaxy Crises: After liberating Tristan's home planet, the Rangers split into two groups again, looking for the means to break into Planet Crux to confront Jark Armage, but Darco is starting to feel left out, as Henry has been a better leader than him. 41.The Great Adventure:Searching for the Perseus Globe, Tristan and his friends encounter Octorina once again, and discover, much to their surprise, that Doctor Anthony is still alive. 42.Ball of Doom:In order to obtain the last Globe needed to break Jark Armage's barrier, the Rangers set for the Cassiopeia System, where the local Kro challenges them for a baseball match. 43.Rush Southern Crux:With the power of the Andromeda, Cassiopeia,Cepheus and Perseus Power Globe, the Rangers break into Planet Southern Crux chasing after Jark Armage, where they encounter a mysterious masked assailant. 44.Father Or Universe:The mysterious warrior serving Gravastar is no other than King Islan, who is possessed by Jark Armage. This fact shakes Tristan's conviction, until his friends decide to give him a piece of mind. 45.Christmas Resolution:While Tristan confronts his father and Henry faces Jark Armage himself, Darco & the other Rangers rush to Planet Southern Crux' core to stop Jark Armage's bomb, which is powerful enough to destroy the entire universe. 46.Henry's Survival and Earth's Fate:The Rangers return to Earth to stop Jark Armage's plan to destroy the universe, but as Henry gets a painful injury, Doctor Anthony stands in their way. 47. Jark Armage's Secret:The Rangers have no clue about Jark Armage's whereabouts since their last battle, until they hear of planets exploding mysteriously in the Corvus System and set course there, unaware that Henry has kept a secret from the others. 48.Hope and Determination:Still wary of Henry's situation, the Rangers join together against Jark Armage who is possessing Curvo's body. 49.Hero's Destiny:Now possessing Henry's body, Jark Armage absorbs Darco and is stronger than ever. Having a plan to rescue both from Jark Armage's grasp, the remaining Rangers prepare themselves for the biggest battle they've ever faced. 50.Take Back The Universe:The Rangers are reunited once more and face Jark Armage for the final time in order to decide their fate and the universes. Category:PurpleRanger (User)